loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulgurstasta (Galara)
The Ulgurstasta were created by Myxiniron in ancient times. Description To be added Ulgurstasta Ulgurstasta Level 16 Solo Controller Huge aberrant magical beast (undead) XP 7000 Initiative +11 Senses Perception +14; tremorsense 20 Tendrils Aura 4; Attacks made against the ulgurstasta withing the aura take a -1 penalty; at the start of the ulgurstasta's turn, enemies in the aura take 5 damage. HP 790; Bloodied 395 AC 33 (26 against swallowed creatures); Fortitude 34, Reflex 30, Will 29 Saving Throws +5 (solo) Speed 6; burrow 2 (tunneling) Action Points 2 ________________________________________ Bite (standard; at-will) Reach 3; +20 vs. Reflex; 2d6 + 5 damage, plus the target is grabbed (until escape). The ulgurstasta cannot make bite attacks while grabbing a creature. Vomit (minor; recharge 6) ✦ Summon The ulgarstasta vomits up an undead minion (horde ghoul lvl 13 minion) BreathWeapon (standard; recharge 5 6 ) ✦ Necrotic The ulgurstasta breathes a coruscating blast of necrotic energy. Close blast 9; +20 vs. Refl ex; 2d10 + 5 necrotic damage, and the target is stunned until the end of the ulgurstasta’s next turn. Miss: Half damage, and the target is not stunned. Hit or Miss: The target loses any necrotic resistance it has (save ends). Swallow (standard; at-will) The ulgurstasta attempts to swallow a bloodied Medium or smaller creature it is grabbing; +20 vs. Fortitude; on a hit, the target is swallowed and restrained (no save) and takes 10 damage plus 10 acid damage on subsequent rounds at the start of the ulgurstasta’s turn. The swallowed creature can make melee basic attacks only, and only with one-handed or natural weapons. If the ulgurstasta dies, any creature trapped in its gullet can escape as a move action, ending that action in a square formerly occupied by the ulgurstasta. ________________________________________ Alignment Evil Languages Deep Speech Skills perception +14 Str 24 (+15) Dex 15 (+11) Wis 14 (+10) Con 22 (+14) Int 3 (+3) Cha 10 (+8) Ulgurstasta Tactics To be added. Ulgurstasta Lore To be added. Ancient Ulgurstasta Ancient Ulgurstasta Level 25 Solo Controller Gargantuan aberrant magical beast (undead) XP 30250 Initiative +14 Senses Perception +20; tremorsense 20 Tendrils Aura 5; Attacks made against the ulgurstasta withing the aura take a -2 penalty; at the start of the ulgurstasta's turn, enemies in the aura take 5 damage. HP 1185; Bloodied 592 AC 41 (34 against swallowed creatures); Fortitude 41, Reflex 36, Will 35 Saving Throws +5 (solo) Speed 8; burrow 3 (tunneling) Action Points 2 ________________________________________ Bite (standard; at-will) Reach 4; +25 vs. Reflex; 2d8 + 7 damage, plus the target is grabbed (until escape). The ulgurstasta cannot make bite attacks while grabbing a creature. Vomit (minor; recharge 6) ✦ Summon The ulgarstasta vomits up an undead minion (Abyssal ghoul myrmidon lvl 23 minion) BreathWeapon (standard; recharge 5 6 ) ✦ Necrotic The ulgurstasta breathes a coruscating blast of necrotic energy. Close blast 9; +25 vs. Refl ex; 2d12 + 8 necrotic damage, and the target is stunned until the end of the ulgurstasta’s next turn. Miss: Half damage, and the target is not stunned. Hit or Miss: The target loses any necrotic resistance it has (save ends). Swallow (standard; at-will) The ulgurstasta attempts to swallow a bloodied Medium or smaller creature it is grabbing; +25 vs. Fortitude; on a hit, the target is swallowed and restrained (no save) and takes 20 damage plus 20 acid damage on subsequent rounds at the start of the ulgurstasta’s turn. The swallowed creature can make melee basic attacks only, and only with one-handed or natural weapons. If the ulgurstasta dies, any creature trapped in its gullet can escape as a move action, ending that action in a square formerly occupied by the ulgurstasta. ________________________________________ Alignment Evil Languages Deep Speech Skills perception +20 Str 28 (+21) Dex 15 (+14) Wis 16 (+15) Con 29 (+21) Int 18 (+16) Cha 19 (+16) Ancient Ulgurstasta Tactics To be added. Ancient Ulgurstasta Lore To be added. Fluff This will change and adapt as we progress. This is only the current fluff. The Ulgurstasta were created by Myxiniron in the early days of the world. The first creatures she created were the Ancient Ulgurstasta, but subsequent generations did not hold the same god-touched power that these beasts had. Category:GHomebrewed Monsters